


Cordon Bleugh

by pengiesama



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ness and Paula visit a fancy restaurant for their fifth anniversary, Ness is defeated by foreign cuisine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordon Bleugh

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fic prompt for Tumblr user quietsplendor, the prompt being, "Ness/Paula visiting a new restaurant."

It had gotten rave reviews, and for their fifth anniversary, Paula was in the mood for something fancy. 

Ness shifted from foot to foot, tugging at the collar of his suit uncomfortably. The gel worked liberally into his hair was making a valiant, but failing effort to keep it under control sans hat. He peered at the menu displayed outside the restaurant.

“So, uh — gee-yer-mah — “

“Gyurma. That’s a Dalaamese yak meat sausage.”

Ness paled. “Well. Guess I know how Puu felt.”

He swallowed hard and squared himself, offering his arm to Paula. “Yaks are almost cows, right? I’ll just squint and tilt my head and it’ll be just like a hot dog.”

Paula gave a fond smile. “I heard there was a new diner opening nearby, too. The waitstaff’s all on roller skates, and there’s a karaoke contest on.”

Ness ducked his head sheepishly. “…you sure?”

Paula took his arm and steered him away from the entrance, strolling down the sidewalk. “Very.”

She didn’t have much of a taste for yak sausage, either.


End file.
